Bring Me To Life
by purpletardis20gmail.com
Summary: Harleen Quinzell is starting a new job at the Arkham Asylum, and she's been assigned the most dangerous patient of them all- The Joker. Let's see how this will turn out, shall we? possible Joker x Harley and Batman x Harley. Lots of lemony goodness to come ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me To Life

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed from her pose. Getting up and walking into the kitchen to pour her morning coffee, Harleen hummed, excited. Today was a big day for her, it was the first day at her new job as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She'd been through about four years of school waiting for this moment to come, and was surprised at how easily she had gotten the job. Harleen's professor had recommended her to Jerimiah Arkham himself. Less than a day later she had an interview, and was hired on the spot.

"I wonder who my new patient will be?" She said playfully, scratching the head of the small white cat who was lounging on the counter as she waited for her coffee to finish brewing. "Maybe it'll be The Riddler, or The Scarecrow!" She said thoughtfully. "I hope I don't get someone crazy like The Joker..." Harleen frowned and shook her head as she poured her coffee, stirring in the sugar and cream slowly.

"I guess I'd better be getting ready now, Jack." Harleen smiled softly and scratched behind his ear once more before heading to her room to get dressed. Picking out a bright red blouse and a black pencil skirt, she finished up with a bit of blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. Tying her long blonde hair up in a professional bun and slipping on her glasses, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. "Wish me luck!" She called to the cat, who rushed to the door as she slipped out. He sat in front of the door, miaowing his complaints after she left, and then heading to his bed to sleep.

"Jeez mister, watch out!" she mumbled to herself as a man darted across the street in front of her as she turned into the parking lot of the Asylum. Taking a deep breath, she pulled in and parked, turning the car off. Taking another few deep breaths to calm herself down, she checked her makeup in the mirror and smiled to herself. "You can do this, Harleen." She muttered to herself as she got out and headed towards the gates, showing her badge to the guard there, who let her in shaking his head to his fellow guard.

"Man, they are going to eat her alive in there. She won't last a week!" He joked, the other guard nodding in agreement. They both shrugged and went back to watching the small tv they had crammed into the security booth with them.

"They don't know anything, I'll show them." Harleen mumbled to herself as she kept walking, bristling a bit at the guard's comment. Walking in the doors she looked around, unsure where to go. Suddenly Jerimiah Arkham walked down the hall and up to her.

"Ah, Dr. Quinzelle. Earlier than I expected!" He said, holding out his hand for her to shake and smiling, looking joyful. Harleen nodded nervously and smiled, shaking his offered hand.

"Thankyou, Dr. Arkham!" She said, surprising herself with a steady voice. "So, where am I starting today?" She asked, looking down the hallway he has appeared from.

"Such an eager employee, I think you may be my new favourite, Harleen. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your office. Right this way dear." He chuckled, starting down the hall with her. "So, today you will be meeting your patients for the first time. Now, because you were the top of your class, and so far the most qualified person we've ever had start here, I've decided to give you a challenge. If at any point you decide you'd prefer to start off with someone easier to handle, please let me know. There's no shame in admitting you can't do something." He looked at her seriously. "I mean it, I'll understand if you can't handle him yet. But I do have faith in you Harleen. I know you can do this."

"Thankyou, may I ask who you're talking about?" Harleen tilted her head, feeling curious and nervous all at once.

"The Joker." The chilling way Jerimiah said it made Harleen shiver, her eyes widening. She struggled to process what he had said for a second and then shook her head.

"You mean it? The craziest one out there is going to be my patient?" She asked incredulously. Jerimiah nodded, watching her.

"Now Harleen, like I said, I believe you can handle him. Ah, we're at your office. He'll be sent in withing the next half hour, good luck!" Jerimiah smiled and closed the door as she stepped in and waved as he walked away, leaving a stunned Harleen to think about what she'd done taking this job.


	2. update

So, sorry to have been away so long, I've finally gotten my own laptop! I'll be updating all my stories after Christmas, and I apologize again for leaving you all hanging on in anticipation for more! I'm posting this to all my stories so all my fans can know I intend on continuing very soon! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
